Currently, pairing a Bluetooth low energy (LE) accessory device requires explicit and time-consuming user interaction with both a host application or device and the Bluetooth LE accessory device. Often, the pairing procedure is not secure and relies on the limited range of Bluetooth LE and very course timing information. If the Bluetooth LE accessory device already has an active connection with another device, the Bluetooth LE accessory device is not available to pair with a new device. Instead, a user wishing to use the Bluetooth LE accessory device with the new device must either physically reset the Bluetooth LE Accessory device or explicitly close the active connection on the first device.